The Man with the Green Eyes - Christmas special
by emmajoneswatts
Summary: Its xmas eve and it looks like Lana is gong to be spending Xmas day alone since her boyfriend Dean is out of town. Is all what it seems or will she be saved from spending a sad christmas alone in her flat? - This is a story originally Wrote by OtherLuces and ive just added a xmas special as a gift to the mix so check her out for the full story :) x


"I can't believe its christmas eve. Have you heard from lover boy yet to say if you'll see him while he's off for the holidays."

So far the day had been quiet, it always was on christmas eve. Everyone was far too busy rushing to get last minute groceries or presents in, having a sly evening drink was the last thing on their minds. I shrugged. When we'd discussed the whole open relationship agreement public holidays were never brought up so i had to just assume that i wouldn't be receiving a visit. Then it occured to me, where would he be going for chrismas? Why hadn't he mentioned?

"Lana...Lana.. You there?"

I jumped out of my thoughts as Dave's voice got louder and he poked me in the ribs in order to get my attention again.

"Look you obviously can't focus, we've only got an hour left. Get yourself away and I'll close up. Repayment for.. well you know"

I shot him a smile, he didn't really owe me. I mean if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't get to see Jon at all anyway. I wished him and larry a merry christmas before heading into the back for my things before returning to my apartment. As i walked down the corridor, to my horror i noticed my front door was ajar. Cursing, I ran the last length to my door and silently entered incase the intruder was still inside. As i stepped inside the front door slammed shut behind me and i swung around, my heart pounding in my chest. Out of the shadows, Jon sauntered slowly towards me dressed as santa. My eyes darted to my bed and back on to Jon. Hed gone all out, even stuffing my pillows into his coat to give him the"big round belly that jiggled like a bowl full of jelly". I strained desperate to keep a straight face at his effort.

"HoHoHo...So baby you been a good girl this year?"

I giggled and vigorously nodded my head, knowing what my reward would be and after a month and a half of not seeing him I was gagging for it.

"Well then, If your sure little Lana.. You want your present?"

At that moment i grabbed him trying to tug him on to the bed but he blocked me with his perfectly formed arms so i was pulling at a dead weight.

"No,no, no! Thats not your present. I heard you told a little bird you would be happy if all you got for christmas was a proper boyfriend.. am i right?"

That bastard, he'd obviously been asking Dave for ideas for a gift for me. Dave was the only one I'd said that to.. other than Larry being sat by us as usual. I sighed and nodded. The glint in his eye returned and he smiled.

"Well that's what you're going to get. For the next 62 hours until i fly back I'm at your disposal. I'll be the perfect boyfriend... After that, I can't guarantee it'll continue though"

He winked at me before kissing my cheek. He led me to the table and sat me down and i laughed as he danced his sexy little wiggle he'd always do as he returned from the kitchen carrying a pizza for us to share. He had obviously planned this with Dave the whole time and not brought it up to keep it as a surprise. After the pizza, Jon carried me to the bed. He gently lay me down and began to peel my clothes from my body. It felt incredible.

"Mmmm. Lana baby, I've missed you and this sweet arse.. not to mention you"

As he spoke he slid a finger between my legs and inserted it inside me before his lips followed it and began slowly working me into a crazed frenzy. He was like a different guy, everything was slow and tender for a change making sure i enjoyed every second of it. He slowly pushed into me as he kissed my neck, giving small thrusts inside me which gradually built up to a consistent and steady pace. We both moaned in unison as i ran my hands through his hair, his body jerking at my touch. It felt wonderful yet strange for Jon to be as delicate as he was with me when i was used to hardcore sex everytime we saw each other. Each time he came close he stopped, not wanting to end it until i blocked his movement and stopped him from pulling away forcing him to come deep inside me. I rolled over on to my stomach and as he regained his breath he kissed me down the focus points of my spine. It made me moan loudly for all to hear as i arched my back desperate to move it closer to his lips. I was passed the shyness of worrying over my neighbours hearing us now. With a guy like Jon in my bed, I'd never be quiet again. We lay in bed, bodies entwined for the first time in a none sexual way. He'd never really commited to cuddling after sex but it seemed even that was open for business these next few days. After a few minutes Jon reached for the remote to my tv, Home alone was on... the perfect xmas movie. I sighed and cuddled closer to his chest and began to doze. This had easily became my best christmas ever and I couldn't of been happier, it was just a shame it wasn't going to last forever. I let out a deep breath and allowed the beat of his heart lull me to sleep knowing when i woke it would be christmas day. Our first of what i could only hope was to be many more christmas' together.


End file.
